tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Friday Night Live v5 (12/13/1996)
F R I D A Y N I G H T L I V E December 13, 1996 Friday Night Live ------------------------ Main Event: * The nWo versus The Revolution in a 5 on 5 Elimination Match! Undercard: * Dynamite Kid versus "Macho Man" Randy Savage * Dean Malenko versus Arn Anderson * Scott "100% Natural" Pierce versus Badd Karma * "The Punisher" Brandon Simpson versus Earth's Last Hope * Non-Title Match: Papa Shango versus "Jackhammer" Jesse Johnson Cruiserweight Champion * The Titan versus Mr. Pogo ------------------------ to Brian Cunningham who is sitting with Matt Fountain at the announcer's booth, which has two WCWF television sets on it and various papers scattered around in front of each man. They both have headsets on. Cunningham: Hello everyone and welcome back to Friday Night Live!!!! I'm your host Brian Cunningham alongside Matt Fountain and we have had some great action here tonight, haven't we Matt? Fountain: Yes, but it has been a very strange night at that..... Cunningham: You never know what to expect here in the WCWF... as we are preparing for the big nWo/Revolution five on five elimination matchup... in case you have just joined us. Fountain: While I have time..... I think I can let you know everything that has happened so far tonight..... Cunningham: Go right ahead Matt..... Fountain: Okay...... first we had the matchup between The Titan and Mr. Pogo, who is coming off that loss to Inferno. Pogo has been ranting and raving at Taz lately, who hasn't, but anyway... Pogo attempted to display why he should get a rematch at the Xtreme Dainja Belt. a still on the screen of Pogo nailing The Titan with a Flying Bodypress. Fountain: Pogo almost pulled the match off quickly, nailing The Titan with a piledriver before landing this Flying Bodypress that gave him a near three count... but the ring official, Mike Milliner, said that The Titan kicked out in time. Mr. Pogo continued to dominate the entire matchup over the size-advantaged Titan... who just didn't have it tonight. a still on the screen of Pogo nailing The Titan with another Flying Bodypress. Fountain: Pogo finally nailed him with another one and got the three count at the official time of eight minutes and fifty-six seconds. Cunningham: Pogo really had the entire control of that matchup... but the question is... can he do it to Taz in a rematch? Fountain: To tell you the truth Brian, I highly doubt it.... Taz has been engulfed in flame and on a huge hot streak here in the WCWF... I don't really think there is anyone in competition with him at this point in the WCWF.... Cunningham: Not even Vader? Fountain: I mean, people who would fight him in a match.... Cunningham: First, let's go to these comments from Tower Of Power... jolts in the listeners hearts as heard in the background** Tower of Power: Earth's Last Hope. This dude is perfectly named homes. When the TOP gets on you, bro, yo'd be in pain beggin for mercy. You may ask yourself,"What? This Rookie?" I'll tell you what. of Power takes off glasses and stares without a blink** TP: Look directly at me. When this dogg messes with you will wish for mercy. You look at this 6'9" frame and tell me what you THINK you can do. Its gonna be all crying and sweat after this is over. And I ain't shedding no tears. Bye bye BABY. in loud jolt as lights flicker and finally die out** to a matchup screen with Papa Shango and "Jackhammer" Jesse Johnson on it. Fountain: Next we had the Non-title matchup between Papa Shango and the WCWF Cruiserweight Champion, "Jackhammer" Jesse Johnson. Cunningham: This was a great matchup..... between the huge Papa Shango and oversized Jesse Johnson... to a still of Papa Shango smacking Jesse Johnson against the ringsteps. Fountain: Papa Shango took control of this one early... using his weight to his advantage.... as you can see him slamming Jesse Johnson against the steel steps. But the past came back to haunt him..... a still of a street clothed Ahmed Johnson walking down the aisle... then Ahmed nailing Papa Shango with a piledriver on the concrete floor. Fountain: Ahmed Johnson, who is going by the name "The Assaulter" Ahmed Johnson, came out and nailed Papa Shango with a piledriver while Jesse Johnson distracted the referee.... Cunningham: It makes you wonder.... could the "Jackhammer" have a contract with the Dangerous Alliance... Fountain: I guess we will find out soon.... Ahmed then rolled him in the ring and Jesse Johnson covered for the three count. Ahmed left the ring area and went back to the locker room area. Cunningham: "Jackhammer" Jesse Johnson gets this one at an official time of eight minutes and three seconds. the matchup screen again with "The Punisher" Brandon Simpson and Earth's Last Hope on it. Cunningham: Another great matchup, with fan favorite Earth's Last Hope.. and foul-mouthed Brandon Simpson... Fountain: It's looks like Simpson may actually be able to walk the walk like he talks the talk.... but I'm still questionable. a still of the matchup, Brandon Simpson is falling on Earth's Last Hope with a somersault legdrop... Fountain: Simpson gets off to a great start and guess who shows up... The Dangerous Alliance! They come down to ringside and start watching the match... at this point, we don't know if they are after ELH or Brandon Simpson... Cunningham: We soon find out though..... Fountain: ELH begins to take control of the matchup as the Alliance makes their way down... and ELH sends Simpson to the ropes, Stone Cold trips Simpson of course... and the ref comes over and tells Stone Cold and his friends to leave. Which upon, Stone Cold spits on him.... the ref, Keyshawn Williams.... ELH has a pin on the other side of the ring... and Williams turns around to get the count ... ELH only gets the one count. Keyshawn seems to forget about it as he continues to officiate the matchup... Mr. Perfect comes down to ringside to watch Earth's Last Hope at this point.. who doesn't seem to draw the Allliance's interest at this moment... Cunningham: I'd just like to add that the Dangerous Alliance is being suspended at this moment..... Fountain: The match continues on with The Dangerous Alliance contiuing to interfere in various ways... finally, Brandon Simpson gets the Figure Four Leglock on Earth's Last Hope... and Stone Cold gets in the ring... nails Simpson.... pulls Simpson up... and nails him with the Stone Cold Stunner... leaving Brandon Simpson laid out.... Perfect pulls Earth's Last Hope out as Stone Cold grabs the mic and Ahmed, Dogg, Gatts, and Paul E. stand in the ring. to a clip of Stone Cold with the mic. Austin: See, we've got a problem in this so called... "Seperating the Men From The Boyz" federation here.... Stone Cold is a man, son... and this trash in the ring, is a boy. How in the hell can you give the Alliance the bad lip... and have no wins under your belt, son. Let me tell you something, that is tellin Stone Cold secretly, "Come whoop my ass, I need a good ass whipping." Just remember Austin 3:16 before you decide to let your mouth get you into something it can't get you out of... and that's the bottom line... cause Stone Cold said so.. you piece of garbage! *Stone Cold tosses the mic and it lands on Brandon Simpson's head...* back to Fountain Fountain: So, Brandon Simpson gets this one by disqualification at twelve minutes, thirty-one seconds... but obviously, it's not good for him. Cunningham: Next up was 100% Natural and Badd Karma.... Fountain: That's right... the matchup screen cuts to a still of Pierce nailing Karma with a neck-scissor. Fountain: Pierce came out controlling this one from the start.... and grasp hold of victory... not letting go. It almost slipped out of his hands around the nine minute mark... when Karma nailed Pierce with a double underhook suplex.. but Scott Pierce had too much going for him... and reversed a Badd Karma hiptoss, into a backslide to get the three count from official Eric Clark at the time of twelve minutes and fifty-five seconds. Cunningham: Then following those, we had Dean Malenko versus Arn Anderson and Dynamite Kid versus "Macho Man" Randy Savage.. Fountain: Fans, let me tell ya... these matches totalled about five minutes of action, together! First, we had Malenko versus Anderon... and let me tell you.. Malenko made an impressive singles showing... as he totally dominated Arn Anderson and used a victory roll to get the win at 3:57. And you know what that means, the other match didn't last longer than two minutes. Dynamite Kid, who looked furious about Nigel, came to the ring and Randy actually took control of the matchup. But Randy was careless in his return, as he went for a bodyslam, and Dynamite Kid rolled him up outta nowhere for the three count from Stephen Mickens... at 1:37. Cunningham: And that brings us to this point ladies and gentlemen, as we are here live for the match that is being billed as the "Match of the Year!" But first.... let's go to these two interviews tonight... one was a walk-on, the other was scheduled with Owen Hart. Kardon gets to the middle of the ring:- Everybody know that the WCWF is the place where good wrestler are. Tonight, i want to introduce to you one of our new wrestler, and he should have a big impact on the WCWF... here is The FLYYYIIINNG FRENCHMAN!!!! music starts in the building. People are standing up to see who will come out of the dressing room!!! there he come, The Flying Frenchman, wearing a NWO t-shirt. He is running to the ring, as fans look surprise to see a new NWO member!! Then the Frenchman enter the ring, he looks real crazy, like if he's mind was not here. Flying Frenchman screams: AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA Fans are boing him. MK- Happy that your here Frenchman, but, when you sign your contract, you were not supposed to be part of the NWO! Did they buy you? FF- Did they buy me.... good question... but dont be afraid, no... MK- But what is this NWO music and NWO t-shirt? FF- I just wear this t-shirt because he is so ugly that when i will get it off i dont care if he stay in one piece or not!.(FF looks at the crowd with a crazy look in the eyes and fans are now on his side) MK- And what about the music? FF- The music is just to get the NWO attention... you will hear my real song when i kick my first ass, and i'd like it would be a NWO ass... MK- Why are you against the NWO? FF- There is no particular reason... maybe because they are (he is pointing toward the crowds, and they are getting really excited about the Frenchman) MK- (looking at the stand-up crowds) It looks like you are already a popular man in the WCWF, and you havent get in the ring once... what a tremendous charisma you have! FF- ( he gets the microphone from MK) NWO FOR DEATH BABY!!! The Flying Frenchman goes on the top turnbuckle, makes a reverse jump, lands on he's feet, and then... he litteraly cut his NWO t-shirt in two piece and makes some poses for the crowds... Crowds are now cheerring the FF as hard as they can... He then go back to the locker room, giving high-five on his way... Cunningham: And now, may I give the pleaseure to introduce you... *pause* to the "King of Harts", or also known as "Slammy Award Winning" Owen Hart!! Cunningham: Good to meet you again Owen... Owen: Like wise Cunningham. Cunningham: Ok, first things first. What happened to you in the beggining, i mean, why did you lose so many? Owen: That a good question, I guess I was kind of new, and my leg was broken, so i havent had time to get used to the stars of the WCWF. I have to admit, I fought some pretty good matches, but all of them were just preparing me for what is now. Cunningham: Next is what is the future for Owen, what has he got planned? Owen: Thats pretty hard to answer, I mean, I live now, i dont live in the future or the past. I didnt let things get me down, like the loss to Scott Pierce. Cunningham: Alright, do you have any plans? Owen: i was just getting to that... I want to go through a line of wrestlers, before I have rematches. I want to get used to the many styles, and maybe make my style better. I also want to try tag team with someone, like what I did in a past federation with the British Bulldog. Maybe have somemore title shots along the way also. Cunningham: Please explain... Owen: Well, I want to experiance the many things WCWF has to offer. Also maybe have a chance to challenge my brother to a friendly match. . Cunnigham: Well, sounds good to me. If you could have a match with any wrestler right now, who would it be? Owen: Maybe a match with the Undertaker, the phenom of the WCWF. Cunningham: Wow, thats a surprise, not many would say that. Well, its been nice talking with you Owen. See you soon. Owen: Sure, anytime... to.... Seifret getting in the ring and announcing Jimbo Jones (Jimbo Jones walks down the aisle slapping a few hands on the way... The coming in the ring and getting the mike) Jimbo Jones: Minniapolis Minnesota!!! Are you ready to see the team that will defeat the nWo. The team I've hand picked from all walks of life... This is, Inferno's Alliance!!! First, making his way down the aisle, the team's captain... From parts unknown... ("Down" by 311 blasts over the PA) Inferno!!! (Inferno walks down to the ring wearing a new singlet, slapping hands... And getting a huge pop) JJ: ... Now making his way down, Revolution's pheenom... The man known as the Crusher ("Bring the Pain" By Method Man blasts over the PA) JJ: CHAD THOMPSON!!! (Chad "The Crusher" Thompson walks down to the ring receiving a big pop) JJ: .... and making his Friday Night Live debut, (Marines hymn played by Pantera, with heavy distortion plays over PA) JJ: Sgt. Andrew Scott!!! (Sgt. Scott comes down to the ring, carrying the Revolution Flag, seems absolultly focused at the matchup, fans gived mixed reactions) JJ: ...and now, the man responsible for Inferno's success the man who brought him back... ("Big Empty" By Stone Temple Piolots Plays over the PA, Lights go out in the arena, fire comes around the ring in the shape of a Crow, the lights come on to a MASSIVE pop, BUT the Crow is nowhere to be found..... JJ: .... and Inferno's surprise (A DONG plays over the PA, the fans know who it is and the crowd goes absolutely WILD) The W-C-W-F Champion of the World (MASSIVE POP!) The UNDERTAKER!!! (Lights go out in the arena, except for a spotlight on the Undertaker, Crowd is still going nuts, Undertaker enters the ring) Cunningham: If I'm not mistaken Matt, they've only got four men out there.... The Crow ain't there!!!! Fountain: I knew it.. he's the fifth man!!!!! There's been lots of rumors about this on the Internet Brian!!!!!! Cunningham: Well, we've got four confused Revolution guys in the ring right now.. well, three... Undertaker doesn't really count.... Fountain: OH MY GOD!!!! Andrew Scott nails Inferno in the back suddenly with the pole of the Revolution flag and slides out of the ring as seven men rush out to the ring. Vader, Taz, Warlord, Brian Pillman, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and MR. EXTREME!!!! Cunningham: Hey... that's Mr. Extreme!!!!!! the men get in the ring... as well as Sgt. Andrew Scott as the Revolution slips outside of the ring, excluding Inferno who is laid out in the middle of the ring. Jason Aaron gets the microphone as the nWo surrounds the ring... Jason Aaron: Let's hear it for the Revolution!!!! Andrew Scott puts the flag on Inferno and prepares to light it... when, BADD KARMA runs down ringside... streaks into the ring and gives Scott a knee to the face.. and jumps over the top rope on the other side to join his Revolution members.... Fountain: This is complete craziness!!!!! Cunningham: Okay, it looks like nWo is going to let the match start now.... Fountain: Guess they are real confident.... Cunningham: And now Pillman, Taz, Vader, Hall, Extreme, and Nash are all going to the outside..... Fountain: What about the Revolution.. they only have four guys down the--- wait!!! Here come the Hart-Breakers and The Diamond Connection!!!!! HB's and Diamond Connection make their way down..... Cunningham: Okay, it looks like the teams are Extreme/Vader/Taz/Warlord/Pillman against Inferno/Page/Malenko/Undertaker/Thompson..... Inferno back to his feet now, thanks to Karma... and Malenko is going into the ring against Warlord who is challenging anyone.... Fountain: Malenko coming off his win just about ten minutes ago... and there's the bell..... Cunningham: By the way, fans, the referee in their is Ron Nord.... and here's Warlord with a backbreaker to Malenko.... Fountain: Oww... high damage manuever.... that's gotta hurt Malenko, specially since he fought once tonight.... Cunningham: Warlord sending Malenko to the turnbuckle now... and nailing him with a kneelift... .Warlord with a headbutt.. Fountain: Warlord making his presence felt tonight, and you know he can't be happy about losing that Television Belt.... Cunningham: Malenko sending Warlord to the ropes now... Warlord with a shoulderblock... Malenko not moving though! Fountain: That Malenko is a tough guy... and a clotesline... Warlord ducks! Cunningham: Warlord with a big elbow to Malenko's head. Backbreaker... Fountain: Warlord really going to work on that back... and he tags his buddy Taz in now.... Slick on the outside managing his men. Cunningham: Slick, looking focused as ever.... Malenko not wasting time though, the man of a thousand holds right on him, sending him for the ride.... and Taz misses a clothesline.... Fountain: Malenko with a grapevine on Taz... ... that's gotta hurt...... Cunningham: Malenko letting it go... and back suplex now... kicks Taz.... dragon suplex!!! One...... Two...... Fountain: No... Taz with a shoulder up.... and here's Malenko tagging to his partner Diamond Dallas Page. Cunningham: The master of the "Self High Five" in the ring now.... Fountain: Revolution looking pretty focused at this point..... Cunningham: Page with a chop.... and he's going for a pin.... get's a two count.... sends Taz to the ropes, and puts a chokehold on him. Fountain: Nord breaking it up upon the four count.... and Page with two elbowsmashes... Taz down on his knees.... Cunningham: Come on guys!!!! The nWo is going down!!! Fountain: Warlord in the ring now.... and kicks Page in the stomach.... Taz back up!!! Cunningham: Taz putting Page up on the buckle... double underhook superplex!!!!! Page comes crashing down!!! Taz.. with a one... . two...... Fountain: That was a close one...... Cunningham: And fans, just to let you know, Bryan Dostan will be returning to commentary here shortly in the WCWF...... Fountain : Oh joy! Cunningham: Taz throws Page over to Inferno... he wants Inferno in the ring!!!!!! Fountain: And here comes Inferno...... wait! Taz tags Extreme!!!!!! Cunningham: Lockin up... and Extreme with a waistlock suplex... plants Inferno on the canvas.... and Extreme stomping Inferno...... Fountain: Wait.. what's going on? throws his hands in the air.... Cunningham: It's some kind of signal.... the nWo start rushing the Revolution attacking them....... Cunningham: Look at this..... the nWo is rushing them!!!!! Vader has got both of the Diamond Connection!!!!! Page is already down.... oh! He just powerbombed Malenko on top of him!!!!! Fountain: And look at this The Clique and The Hart-Breakers going at it... Cunningham: Pillman's helping them...... and wait.. here comes The Great Sayaman!!!! He's got a baseball bat!!!!! He just nailed Pillman from behind... and now they're going at it! Fountain: Taz and The Undertaker going at it..... and Extreme is just destroying Inferno in the middle of the ring.... Badd Karma and Sgt. Andrew Scott going at it..... and Crusher and Warlord going at it..... Cunningham: This is unbelievable... and Vader coming over... nails Sayaman from behind.... and now Pillman's got a bat! This spells trouble.... Fountain: Now Vader's attacking Undertaker.. and he and Taz are pummeling Undertaker!!!! Karma is down and Sgt. Andrew Scott is standing over him laughing!!!!! Pillman helping The Clique and the Hart-Breakers are down..... Cunningham: This is D-Day for the WCWF.... Fountain: Wait!!!!!! lights suddenly go out and fire streaks down the aisle as The Crow appears at the locker room entrance/exit area! Cunningham; The Crow!!!!!! The nWo is in trouble now!!!! This guy might only be 240 pounds.. but he's powerfull!!!! He' s the last hope for the WCWF at this point and time..... Fountain: And the nWo is backing off!!!!!! He's making his way to the ring.......... and Extreme is backing off as well....... Crow helping Inferno up! Cunningham: He's going to resurrect Inferno again!!!!! Right in front of everyone!!!! The Crow sets it up and executes the Ressurection, an indian deathlock, on Inferno Fountain: OH MY GOD!!!!! I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!! Cunningham: And Extreme is pinning Inferno now..... Crow is making the count..... One..... Two......Three! They've eliminated Inferno..... Fountain: Hell... they've eliminated the entire Revolution.... Cunningham: Let's hear what these guys have to say...... nWo is all grouped in the ring. Taz : You see what happens Revolution, you f*cked with the nWo and you got your asses busted the f*ck out. NOBODY f*cks with the nWo. Jesus Christ Inferno, look at your fucking head now, i've seen better heads come out of zippers...we fucked you up good. Inferno, come Winter Warz your going to end up like all the others.....just another victim. NOBODY can deal with TAZ, and NOBODY can compete with the nWo. Tell 'em Scott. Scott Hall : Yo, Revolution... you wanna mess with the ONLY real deal in the WCWF??? Inferno, you should be six feet under right now, but you had the nerve to come back. Even the nWo thinks you shouldn't cheat DEATH. Now, chico, you are right where you belong... DEAD. You got something to say big mang? Kevin Nash : Inferno, you and your little band of Mouseketeers aren't a revolution, you're REVOLTING!!!! Now that we've finally ended the infamy of Inferno, the Revolution is no more!!! The Undertaker will be easy pickings for the newest member of the nWo,and NEXT WORLD CHAMPION, MR. EXTREME!!!! Mr.Extreme : Inferno, Revolution, I promised you that I wasn't going out like that easy. And MR. EXTREME DOESN'T BREAK PROMISES!! I have single-handedly turned the nWo from being dominant, to being UNSTOPPABLE!! Undertaker, you felt what I was capable of tonight, and at Winter Warz, the WCWF Championship belt is COMING TO THE NWO!! And Inferno, I hurt you big time. I hurt you more then "killing you"I did more then just putting you through a table, I TOOK AWAY YOUR ONLY FRIEND ON THIS ENTIRE PLANET, cause you see Inferno, the Crow, is with US! Crow : Actually, Mr. Extreme, he wasn't my friend.. he was my pawn to extract my vengance here in the World Championship Wrestling Federtion..... I realized something... I was speaking with this man you see before you .... and I realized... I was getting no respect in the Revolution. It was all topped off on a recent Flash Flood, when Chad Thomspon happened to include everyone in the Revolution, besides The Crow.... you must realize... if it weren't for me..... Inferno would be one of his cohort's creatures of the night.... now, I can only do one thing.... get my vengance... and that can only be done by joining the group with the best opportunities available... the nWo.... Victims are chosen, unfortuantely, you were a chosen one...... Warlord : Revolution, the nWo showed you and the world who the most dominant stable in the WCWF is. If anyone has a different opinion, we're not hard to find. Jason Aaron : Look at what you have done Inferno. You have lead Chad and the Undertaker to the slaughter, just like I said you would.You brought them into your war and they had to suffer. Sgt. Scott was smart enough not to be lead to by a fool. What we did to the Revolution, is only a small part of what we are going to do to the WCWF. Undertaker go tell your buddy's there days are numbered. One last thing, Extreme, Crow welcome aboard. Pillman what you got to say???? Brian Pillman : INFERNO!! At long last, our war is over, and the nWo has won!!!! Your brush with greatness has come to a bitter end, permanently!!!! Never again will the Earth be soiled with your presence on it!!!!! As far as you go, Undertaker, you may have avoided the inevitable with me, but you will never avoid the inevitable at Winter Warz... when your disputed title reign will come to an ABRUPT END to the only man alive that strikes fear into your heart, the man who is going to send you to the same fate as your dear friend Inferno...MR.EXTREME!! WELCOME TO THE nWo!!! Mr.Extreme: The tides have turned, the force is all ours, and WCWF, get ready, cause the nWo is forever, and WE ARE ALL... nWo: NWO FOR LIFE!! (All Exit as the show fades.)